1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise equipment and more particularly pertains to a new wrist and forearm exerciser for exercising the weak areas of the hands, arms, wrists, and forearms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of exercise equipment is known in the prior art. More specifically, exercise equipment heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,755; U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,933; U.S. Pat. No. 2,475,656; U.S. Pat No. 5,380,261; U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,441; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 301,269.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new wrist and forearm exerciser. The inventive device includes an elongate handle rod and a line with opposite upper and lower ends. The upper end of the line is coupled to the handle rod. A weight support means is coupled to the lower end of the line. A plurality of weights are supported by the weight support means.
In these respects, the wrist and forearm exerciser according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of exercising the weak areas of the hands, arms, wrists, and forearms.